A brilliant title
by born a dreamer
Summary: Sorry, I'm lacking the ability to make up good titles for my stories. Sequel to Insert brilliant title, COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Some wanted a sequel so I, uh, did one :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

**Warnings: yaoi, bad language and some fangirl-bashing XD Sorry, it's just so fun!**

**

* * *

**Yamato sighed to himself and, once again, wondered why he wasn't somewhere else in this world. 

Unfortunately, he was in the Odaiba's park and nowhere else, having picnic with the old and new digidestined, and one of Hikari's friends. It was a nice sunny afternoon - the birds were singing and the flowers blossoming.

Still, he would much rather be somewhere else but here.

Miyako was giggling so hard that she could hardly speak. She had to though; four other giggling girls were waiting impatiently. That included Mimi, Hikari, the blond what's-her-face and finally Sora.

Six months had passed by since his harassment on the goggle headed football player, also known as the beloved Hikari's big brother and the spiky haired Daisuke's idol and the former leader of the digidestined. Naturally, they were all terrified when witnessing Yamato being a tad intrusive that night so long ago. That night he had managed to twist their attitude towards the combination of Yamato and homosexuality, and he was damn proud of it.

Until today.

Today the blond singer had come to the very depressing conclusion that his life was moving in circles.

"And-and he just stared at the screen, chin dropped to the floor and everyone was all '_aaaaw_',and Yamato just kept singing and then he stepped out of the TV and gave him a rose!"

"No way, that's _so cute!_"

"I know!"

They glanced at Yamato, grinning helplessly and greedily waiting for his reaction. When they didn't get one, Miyako continued telling others about her dream last night.

"And Koushiro went so red he was matching the rose! It was so adorable."

Said boy finally glanced up from his laptop, giving them a dark glare. The reaction thrilled the girls and they burst out in unstoppable giggles.

"and… and ….then they kissed!" the purple-haired girl gasped, clutching her stomach. The four other exclaimed their 'awww' and 'how _cute' _and Yamato groaned, closing his eyes. When they finally opened, he was staring at the sky. He desperately wished that he were sitting on one of those clouds. So far away…

"I think you might be on to something Yolie, they do make a cute couple."

Yamato looked back down at the group sitting around the table. Yamato's harassment had affected Taichi a whole lot, and the first weeks he'd been freaked to say the least. But now it was back to square one.

He narrowed his eyes at the other boy. "Shut it, Yagami"

Of course, a remark like that always stimulated his friend's attempt to get on his nerves, and it always made him worse.

"Aw, don't worry, Yama, we won't judge you. It's nice you've found each other" Taichi ranted with a big cheesy grin that made Yamato want to punch his face in. Still he remained surprisingly calm.

"In your dreams."

"Actually…" the redhead spoke up, peering at them over his laptop annoyingly. "In _Yolie's _dreams, now can we drop this please? It's giving me a headache."

Taichi shook his head, still unable to get the grin off his face. "Nah, Iz. That's the computer giving you headaches. It's not made to be spend on 24 seven."

Koushiro easily ignored him –an old habit- and returned his attention to his beloved laptop. Yamato glared back at Taichi. "He's got a great point. Drop it already."

Taichi defensively held up his hands. "S'okay Matt, I understand you don't want to talk about your lovelife in front of everyone."

"Damn right. And I think I got that message through a few months ago, if you remember? Course that lasted long…." Yamato muttered, more to himself than to the brunet.

Taichi snorted, amused. "You thought a little groping would scare me off?"

Yamato looked at him. He sounded challenging. It hadn't even been for him anyway; it was _Miyako _he had wanted to get off his back. Though getting _Taichi _off his back was right now a tempting thought.

He glared at him intensively. "What was I supposed to do? _Rape _you?"

The former leader leaned forward, not backing down. "Why? Would you do it?"

Yamato smirked, immediately catching on. If Taichi wanted to play this game, fine. He wouldn't disappoint him. "Would you like me to?"

Brown met blue, the gaze grew even more intense. "Would _you_ like to?"

Yamato also leaned forward, a glint in his eye. "Would you like it?"

"Would _you?" _Taichi all but yelled, not even thinking of what was coming out of his mouth.

"Would that freak you out?" Yamato continued, unfazed.

"Would it freak _you _out?" Taichi shot back.

Silence.

"…the hell?" Daisuke finally spoke up, probably speaking for all of the digidestined.

Taichi suddenly started to realise what he'd been yelling. In fact, he had practically been saying yes to every question by returning it. He stopped abruptly, staring at the blond in front of him.

"Tai, did you even hear everything you just said?" Sora asked doubtfully. After all, her brown-haired friend was quite good at speaking before thinking.

"…uh…" Taichi mumbled, still staring at Yamato.

"Would that shock you?" Yamato bit back, glaring at their uncomfortable faces. "Would that be too hard to accept? You know you're all a bunch of homophobes, right? You should've seen your faces that night when I hit on Tai. I only did that so that you'd get off my back. I knew you'd be too uncomfortable with it. It freaks you out, doesn't it?" He glared at them accusingly.

"You're wrong, Matt" Sora mumbled, peering at him from across the table.

He tilted his head. "You sure?" he asked mockingly. "I mean seriously…" he stood up, moving around the wooden table. "You guys tense up the second I…"

All pair of eyes stared at his hand that had placed itself on Jyou's shoulder. Yamato nodded to himself. "See? I bet you'll soon beg me to stop cuz you're actually afraid I'll do something. You just never know with those gay people, right?"

Their eyes followed his hand as it moved down over Jyou's chest.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Koushiro yelled, making everyone jump. Even Yamato was startled, for a second thinking that he'd been right; that Koushiro had actually thought he was going to harass him. He soon realised there weren't much logic in that, and then, looking at the redhead's angry face, he finally got it.

He quickly removed his hand, eyes not leaving Koushiro. "I'm sorry, I wasn't going to…"

The rest stared back and forth between them, not getting it. Koushiro looked down, blushing enough for all of them to notice. They all stared at him mercilessly, both curious and confused beyond belief. Jyou was to one who decided to save him the embarrassment. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Aah…"

All eyes moved to him. He shifted, looking at his food. "I guess it's stupid that we've never told you, but… we thought it would be much simpler to just…" he shrugged helplessly, not knowing what to say as an excuse.

Yamato was the only one who nodded. "I don't blame you."

"How long?" Ken asked, not caring about the others questioning gazes. It hadn't taken him long to figure it out. It made sense to him, somehow. Plus it was rather obvious, now that he thought about it.

"Four years." Jyou mumbled, fidgeting. Yamato raised his eyebrows. He noticed that almost all of the others understood now. Koushiro half-heartedly started to mumble in disagree, and Jyou quickly nodded.

"Well, four years, more or less. It took a long time before it was official." He threw the redhead a quick glance, and said boy stared back at the table.

"Figures" Taichi commented, grinning slightly. He was met with accusing and questioning eyes and winced. "I'm just saying you guys aren't the types to be blunt about that sort of thing y'know? I didn't mean anything bad about it!" he added, growing defensive.

"Wait a minute!" Daisuke exclaimed, staring at Jyou and Koushio with wide eyes, finally putting the pieces together. "Don't tell me you two are, like…" he took a second to prepare himself for the thing he was about to suggest. The word felt weird on his tongue. "…_dating?_"

They all rolled their eyes at him, and he pouted unhappily, looking back and forth between everyone. "What!"

"I'm really sorry if I've offended you, I didn't mean to." Hikari said, looking at the couple. "I'm just a little protective of onii-chan. Not overprotective compared to how _he _is about _me_, but…" Her auburn eyes met Yamato's. "I didn't like the look on Tai's face when you did… that. Or the fact that you were consciously trying to embarrass him. It wasn't because you're a guy, it was because you were doing something he was uncomfortable with."

"Plus you don't really want to see you _brother _grope your best friend's big brother, or vice versa." Takeru added, glancing at Yamato.

The musician felt a pang of guilt building up inside, and looked away. He could understand that his little brother had reacted the way he did. If _Hikari _would've tried to molest his little brother, he wouldn't exactly watch with a smile on his face.

"And I don't wanna see Taichi-sempai get groped if he doesn't want to get groped! Dude or not." Daisuke declared, crossing his arms defiantly, as if daring Yamato to argue.

"I don't like groping" Iori muttered, and that was his simple offence.

"I was ashamed" Miyako mumbled. "You were mad at me for not backing off, and you took it out on Taichi. So it was my fault. I'm sorry for letting the fan-girl side of me take over."

Yamato smirked at those last words and shrugged. "It's alright. I get what you're saying. Who would wanna see your friend in a situation he doesn't want to be in?" He gave Taichi a glance. "I'm not gonna apologise, though. I had my reasons."

"But you _grabbed his ass!_" Daisuke burst out, throwing his arms out. "You can't grab a persons ass without saying you're sorry."

Yamato noticed his brown-headed friend rubbing his eyes, seemingly wanting to disappear.

"It was part of the plan!" the blond protested, hardly keeping himself from grinning. "If it had been under other circumstances I would definitely apologise."

"Well, that depends on _what _circumstance it would be." Takeru pointed out. "I mean, if he _wanted _you to grab his ass, you wouldn't have to apologise, now would you?"

He received a surprised look from his brother –among giggles from the others- and shrugged. "What? I'm supposed to be annoying, aren't I? That's what siblings are all about, right Kari?"

Said girl giggled and nodded in agreement.

"You're doing a great job, TK." Yamato retorted, smirking at usual grimace.

"So, Matt…" Daisuke spoke up quickly, as if he'd been waiting for his turn to get this out. He observed the blond with a glint in his eye that betrayed with he was about to say. "What's up? _Are _you gay or is this just some kind of moral outbreak?"

Yamato took a moment to smirk back, just to torture them a little –sadistic son of a bitch that he was- but was shocked when the answer caught in his throat.

Ever since he'd found out himself he had known that the reactions were going to be mixed, and mostly negative. He'd known that people sometimes wouldn't understand his way of living or how he could possibly feel and think that way, and many people would probably wish that he didn't exist. He knew that. After months of trying to lie to himself he was determined to never to that again, he would open his eyes and not hide from the truth, he would be realistic.

However, he had not for a second thought that it would be hard to say it. He'd thought that when he finally confessed, he would be able to look people in the eye, hold his head up and not just admit it as a freaking sin –trying to apologise for existing.

Now, standing face to face with people that knew him better than most others, he was actually sweating. Without a warning, his heart tried to beat itself out of his chest and he felt both nauseous and dizzy.

Knowing he couldn't back down now, he tried to pretend that the little brat had just asked him if he had band practise today.

"No."

They all looked surprised, confused and just a little disappointed. Yamato felt a sudden urge to kick himself.

"I mean yes."

_Way to go, Einstein, you were supposed to pretend it was a question that you could answer _yes _to._

Daisuke raised an eyebrow in a way that made him look strangely lot like Yamato himself. "Yes or no, Matt. What is your final answer?"

"Dude, do you even have to ask?" Takeru commented, grinning wickedly at his big brother. "Just look at his hair!"

For a split second everyone fought to hold back laughter, not sure of whether it was okay to laugh at that. But when the elder brother gave Takeru the finger, they cracked up.

Yamato didn't even get mad; he was busy being relieved for everyone actually accepting him.

His gaze wandered over to the brunet, and was met with a flash of chocolate brown before his friend's gaze was turned away to look at something else.

He forced himself to look away and resisted the frown that wanted to form on his face. It was sometimes scary how easy it was to see what Taichi was thinking by just looking into his eyes. He tried to ignore it, tried to tell himself that he couldn't be sure, but a thought kept running through his head.

"Seriously, he spends _hours _taking care of and styling his hair, and hell breaks through if dad forgot to buy him his hair gel."

They laughed at Takeru who grinned proudly. If it was one thing he was good at, it was getting on his brother's nerves.

Yamato watched him too, but didn't listen. He made sure it _looked _like he was listening, but his mind still replayed the look in Taichi's eyes just before he turned away. The only person he'd forgotten to suspect was actually the one that didn't understand. Yamato had seen many things in his eyes; almost too many to stop him from discern anyone. But he did, and the one that stuck the most was fear.

* * *

**Weeeell...? Tell me what you think**

**Second chapter will be up by the weekend, that's a promise**


	2. Chapter 2

**I kept my promise, how 'bout that! You better like it**

**...or at least review to tell me how much it sucks? I'm obsessed :D (oh but shut up about spelling, I'm fucking Swedish!!) **

**Disclaimer: don't own**

**Warnings: yaoi, language, more fangirl-bashing, and Daisuke-fans should beware, (just remember I'm not being serious).**

**

* * *

**It always seems that when you're waiting for the right moment to get something off your chest, it never shows up. That's usually a very good excuse to avoid getting it done, and it can sometimes be mistaken for luck. 

Yamato wasn't a very lucky person. His right moment came way too quickly and was way too good.

The picnic only lasted a short while after the couple's come-out, and soon they were all ready to pack up. Sora suggested continuing the get-together somewhere else, but Yamato quickly told them that he had a headache and should get home. He managed to mention something about band practise too, which was often –too often- what got in the way of spending time with his friends. That was why they had a pretty bitter attitude towards practically anything having to do with Yamato's band. The poor guys had experienced this more than once.

They all muttered 'alright, see you some other time' and began packing up, discussing where to go next. Then, a miracle:

"I've got football-practise tonight, so I guess I should head home too." The brunet mumbled, a bit more sadly than Yamato had sounded.

Simply because it was expected, -hell it was an unwritten _law_- and would certainly be questioned if it didn't happen, Yamato waited for his best friend and they waved goodbye and started walking home side by side.

_Damn it._

There's a big difference between the times when Yagami Taichi is relaxed and when he's tense. Emotions are very visible on him, and he sucks at hiding them. The walk soon began to get unbearable. They hadn't even got out of the park when Yamato decided to speak.

"Taichi."

"Mm?" came the muttered reply. He sounded like he was waiting to get caught and now was the time.

"We need to talk." Yamato stated dully. He'd never thought he would use that line, ever. It was a very hated line, though that wasn't why he didn't like using it; it was just so _old. _

"Huh. 'Bout what?"

"Well… there's something you're hiding from me." He sighed. Yet another old line.

"No there's not" Taichi said stubbornly, and it sounded so stupid that Yamato considered laughing. But then he remembered what the situation was all about and he instantly got serious.

"Yes there is. And you don't have the guts telling me." Yamato turned his head to look at him. The brunet's face was just like he'd expected. Guilty and uncomfortable. "Why can't you at least say it!" he demanded, stopping. Taichi didn't, he continued walking. By now they had put half of the way out of the beautiful park behind them. Surrounded by trees, blossoming flowers and bushes it looked quite out of place for two good friends to be arguing.

Yamato realised that Taichi wasn't going to talk unless he was forced to. They was no smooth way to get it done. Even though the blond knew it was stupid to press it out of him, even though the fear would easily grow into hate, he caught up with him and grabbed his arm. "Stop lying! Don't you even have the balls to tell me what you think!"

Taichi jerked his arm away, partly angry but mostly scared. "You don't even know so leave me the fuck alone!"

"Course I know!" Yamato yelled back, realising now was the right moment. He didn't want it to be, he wanted to think it over and hide for once. He wanted to keep up their friendship just a little bit longer, even though it didn't really exist anymore. But the words jumped out before he could shut his mouth. "You're a fucking homophobe! And stupid thing is, even if I've always been prepared for idiots like that, I never expected _you!_"

Taichi shook his head. "That's not-"

"Yes it is!" he interrupted, not able to stop now that he'd already started. He hadn't even been aware of that he had anything more to say than the first line. "I saw it in your eyes -do you know how _easy _it is to see what you're thinking by looking at your eyes? Know what I saw, Tai?"

The brunet stared at him in horror, looking like a dear in headlights.

"I saw the thing that causes all that shit. That causes racism, and stereotyping, and hate. All of that. Know what I saw?" Yamato's brain and mouth weren't cooperating that much for the moment.

Taichi was starting to space out, seemingly having his mind on something else, but he managed to shake his head anyway.

"Fear." Yamato threw his arms out. The keyword to everything. "_Fear. _Now that you're aware of me being gay, suddenly you don't know me anymore. Suddenly I've changed, I'm not the one you thought I was. Right? And you're fucking _scared._"

Taichi snapped back to reality and nodded, stamping nervously. "You're right. I'm scared shitless."

Even though that meant he was right, it felt like a hit in the face. For once, couldn't he just have been _wrong? _

"But not because of that." Taichi's gaze refused to meet his. "What bothers me makes a whole lot more sense. And it's a much better reason to be scared."

"Alright, what the hell are you scared of then?" Yamato growled, confused and frustrated.

"Well… wh-" Taichi stared at the ground, gulping. "What if… what if I'm hooked?" he changed foot frantically, running his hand through his hair.

Yamato didn't even have to say anything to let him know that he didn't get it. He looked like a human question mark.

Taichi continued stressing out, stamping and gulping and almost panting. Yamato was slightly worried that he'd either throw up or faint.

"What if… shit, I… what if this… means something to me? What if I have a big fucking…._stupid fangirl-crush on you?_" he shouted out, as if that was the only way to get it of his chest.

Silence.

When he noticed that the blond was about to start laughing his ass off, he had a fit.

"This ain't funny! I'm serious, what if I like… want to ask you out, and what if I fall in love with you and what if I want to be your boyfriend?! What if I fucking _love _you and want to marry you and have kids and grow old with you and spend the rest of my fucking life with you and die in your goddamned arms?!" he caught his breath and then glared at him desperately, waiting for the answer.

"Okay…" Yamato started, when all of it had sunk in. "Dare I assume that you're exaggerating just a little?"

Taichi crossed his arms, sulking. "Maybe." He pouted. "But it's still a big deal, and it's a pretty damn good reason to freak out."

Yamato was silent for a moment, choosing his words. "So… where between the fangirl-crush and dying in my arms were you starting to ramble?"

Taichi gritted his teeth as he stared hard at the ground, refusing to open his mouth. Yamato glanced behind his shoulder, starting to get a little awkward. "Dude, you're not seriously saying that you want to spend the rest of your life with me and have kids, do you? Because I might as well tell you right now, I hate kids."

His very unsuccessful try to make the other boy loosen up had Taichi glaring at him darkly. "Look, all you need to understand is that this affects me more than it affects you. I mean you obviously don't care at all, -if anything, all you want is to get into my pants."

Yamato winced inwardly. He made it sound so… _mean._

"Tai, look…" he started, inhaling. Explaining things like this was something he was used to do with random girls that didn't know him at all. Saying this to a friend -a very male one at that- was unfamiliar and awkward. "I haven't given this much thought y'know? I didn't know you swing that way, or that you… _wanted to die in my arms_. I've never been much for hoping, or see the possibilities. Always thought you couldn't be anything but straight and would get a wife and have a bunch of kids and teach them to play soccer." He hesitated, not knowing if he should ask this. Then his curiosity and hormones got the best side of him. "So… do you _want _me to get into you pants?"

Taichi grimaced rather immaturely and shook his head. "No way."

The reply hurt the musician just a little and he scowled at the brunet. "Why not?" Before, he'd never _wanted _to get into someone's pants -at least not those who made it very clear that _they _wouldn't mind- but now that he actually wouldn't have anything against it, he was a bit aggrieved by the rejection.

Said boy stared at him as if he was retarded. "Why I don't want you to shove your dick up my ass? Well let's see-"

"Wow, you almost make that sound disgusting" Yamato stated, slightly amused by his friend's attitude.

Taichi shrugged, then grinned wickedly. "I'd rather have it the other way around."

The offending suggestion made the blonde's eyes grow wide. "Over my dead body!"

The football-player pretended to consider it. "Nah. That would sort of ruin it. I'd rather have you alive."

Yamato crossed his arms. "Look Yagami, I know you still think you're the leader and shit but we both know that I never listened to you anyway so you can just forget about me giving in now either."

"Oh yeah?" Taichi challenged. "Well you know that I'll just whine until I get it my way right? Hah! You can say what you want but you know that I'm way more annoying than you are!" Taichi threatened, looking ridiculously proud.

"I'm crueller than you! I could just tie you up and rape you."

Despite knowing his friend better than that, Taichi gaped at him. "Y-you wouldn't do that…"

"Oh yes I would!" Yamato purred, enjoying the frightened look on his friends face.

Taichi pointed an accusing finger at him. "See! _This _is why I wouldn't let you get into my pants! I knew you were a sadist!"

Even though the brown-eyed teen was only half-serious, Yamato stared at him. The accusation was just a little too close to the truth. "But… I'm nice?" he offered, shrugging.

Taichi snorted, amused. "Oh, so you're a _nice _sadist?" he suggested, grinning. "Well in that case, I'm all yours –take me now!"

The demand dripped with sarcasm, but the bearer of friendship still had to clench his fists to not obey. "Didn't you have football-practise?" he reminded, trying to distract himself.

The sentence was enough to end their suggestive conversation and in just a second everything was back to normal.

"Right." Taichi looked at his watch. "I'd better hurry." He looked back up, fixing him with dark-brown pools. "Um…" He looked very lost all of a sudden, putting both hands into his pockets and changing foot.

Yamato was hit with a thought that this would be an almost perfect place to kiss him, to actually start something. He was slightly irritated that Taichi had made that image both terrifying and pointless. They had hardly talked about it and already it was complicated.

"Hey, ah… can we just ignore your very pessimistic prediction of our relationship and just try?" he stopped briefly and repeated the words in his head.

…_the hell?_

Taichi seemed to be thinking the same way. "Huh?"

"Um… I thought that maybe we could… um…"

_Have sex! _his mind screamed, but he settled with something more appropriate thing to say. "…go out?"

It still shocked the other boy. "W_hat?_" he blinked, looking at him sceptically. "You actually _want _that?"

"Yes" Yamato said quickly, consciously too quick for his brain to argue. Heart and gut had to win _sometime_.

"I mean if you can force yourself to not predict and expect things to happen. We'll just see what comes, right?"

Taichi's chocolate colored eyes weren't looking at him anymore, they were glued to something behind him. "Hikari's groping Takeru." he whispered in horror.

Yamato spun around, ready to kill, but was tackled to the ground.

The ground was hard, and full off dirt and grass and bugs and all the horrible things that nature had to offer. Taichi would definitely pay for this. "Get off me, I'm gonna save my brother from your evil sister!" he yelled, trying to break free.

Taichi settled over him, legs praying down his against the ground and his hands straddling his arms. He grinned into Yamato's face, blocking his vision of Takeru (who were not being groped by Hikari after all). "I knew it."

"Knew what?" Yamato growled, still determined to save his brother but slightly distracted by the face just inches away from his.

"That I'd get my revenge." Taichi snickered, gripping the blonde's arms harder. "Now lie still, cuz I'm gonna kiss you."

Yamato stopped moving and smirked. "_That's _your revenge? Hate to break it to you, but I don't think I'll find your revenge that horrible."

"Oh yes you will, Yamato." Taichi said evilly, inching closer. "You're the uke."

Yamato realised that the stupid brunet was right; he was pinned to the ground by Taichi, who was lying on top of him, and was soon about to _be _kissed. That wasn't fair. He was taller than him, damn it!

"Asshole" he muttered, glaring at Takeru who seemed just fine. Not only had he been tackled to the ground; Taichi had fooled him into thinking that his brother was in danger.

"That's not all" Taichi whispered into his ear, making Yamato wonder if there was a special nerve that went from the ear straight to the groin. Sure seemed like it.

Taichi turned his friend's face towards him again. "I'll make you like it. I'll make you feel just the way I did before. Like a little girl. I'll make you tingle all over and whimper…"

Yamato felt his face scrunch up. This was getting harder and harder to take. His friend sounded more disgusting than anything he'd ever heard before. How Taichi pulled it off, he had no idea, but he was actually starting to feel like a girl.

"I'll do it gently. _Tenderly. _I'll make it look so romantic that everyone will say _'awww'_…"

"I hate you" he breathed, still grimacing.

"Good" his torturer said. He then cupped his face and leaned forward in slow motion. He kissed his lips softly, and Yamato wanted to run away. The cruellest thing was that he actually _was _tingling. It was torture.

"Aww.." someone sighed, and the musician felt like killing himself.

"Oh sweet revenge" Taichi murmured against his mouth. Then he pulled back, grinning. "Yes I'll go out with you."

Yamato sighed, feeling destroyed and very strangely molested. "Are we even?"

Taichi nodded. "Yep."

"Good. Now let's start over" Yamato rolled them around and kissed him fiercely, taking his breath away. Taichi was soon on top again and prodded his lips open. Yamato responded hungrily, grabbing the football-player's ass for the second time in his life. He was pretty sure that he wouldn't have to apologise this time. The brunet's moan was infectious and when he started kissing his neck the teen underneath moaned as well, for a second deciding that it actually didn't matter who got into who's pants, as long as it was he and his best friend, and the pants were _off_.

-

"_Wait a minute!_" Daisuke exclaimed, after ten seconds of staring at the two guys. They had just finished packing up when they'd heard a yell. At first it had looked like Yamato and Taichi were fighting, but as they got closer, they saw the brunet kissing his friend underneath him (here Mimi gave Sora five bucks, sulkily muttering "since when did he get so dominant?"). Miyako exclaimed her 'aww' –hey, she _is _still a fangirl- and the two boys started making out in a way that seemed to be more suited for Yamato. Now Daisuke yelped in horror, pointing at them with wide eyes.

"Don't tell me they're lying on the ground making out!"

The rest stared at him in disbelief and he looked around, pouting. "WHAT!"

* * *

**Daisuke-fans must really hate me... XD aw come on, I bet he was just kidding! If I really thought he was brainless then I wouldn't even joke about it, k?**

**If any of you guys have read "Don't forget to knock" you may remeber my sad little comment at the end where I try to convince all readers that it was a Taito-fic (though Yamato totally did molest Taichi) and I'm quite proud to say that I'm not in denial anymore :) This was Yamachi. Well at least partly :P ...Mostly.**

**Now review, that's my reason for living**


End file.
